


New Alliances

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Mick and Rip. They have morning sex, then Mick talks to Leonard about the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Alliances

Rip woke up and saw Mick staring down at him. “Jesus,” he said, jumping a little. 

“What?” Mick asked. “You’re pretty when you sleep.” 

Rip laughed and affectionately said, “Okay. Do you want to shower together?”

Mick grinned and picked Rip up, carrying him into the bathroom. Rip let out a little squeal when Mick picked him up. 

“I’d think you wouldn’t be surprised by me carrying you around by now,” Mick said as he set him down in the shower.

“Yes, I suppose that’s on me,” Rip said with an amused little smile.

Mick got in the shower behind him and turned the shower on. He started scrubbing Rip’s body. Rip tilted his head back so he could look at Mick and nuzzle against his chest. 

“Are you alright?” Mick asked, petting him.

Rip smiled a little. “You’re concerned about me?”

“Of course,” Mick said, kissing his forehead. 

“I just can’t help but think about our extremely doomed mission sometimes,” Rip told him.

Mick rubbed his back sympathetically for a second before he dropped to his knees and spun Rip around so that he could suck his dick.

Rip groaned a put a hand on the back of Mick’s head. “Oh good boy,” he said breathily. 

Mick sucked on it hard, bobbing his head and letting Rip fuck the back of his throat.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Rip said.

Mick kept bobbing his head hard until Rip came. He swallowed as he stood up. 

Mick turned Rip around and bent him over. As Rip put his hands on the shower wall to catch his balance, he said, “Mr. Rory. Lubricant first, remember?” 

“I wasn’t going to forget,” Mick said defensively. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the lubricant from underneath the bathroom sink before he got back in the shower with Rip.

“Ready, captain?” he asked as he rubbed it on his dick. 

“All ready,” Rip said. 

Mick started pushing into him. 

After a second, Rip said, “You can do it as hard as you want.” 

Mick grinned and started fucking him hard. 

Rip groand. “Oh God, that’s nice,” he said happily. 

Mick grunted in response as he gripped Mick’s hips and kept fucking him deeply. 

When Rip whimpered, Mick stopped for a second and asked, “Are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rip said breathily. “Continue.”

Mick grinned. “Yes, sir,” he said happily before he started fucking him hard again. 

“Oh God, Mr. Rory!” Rip shouted.

Mick pushed deep into him as he came. Mick slowly pulled out and patted Rip’s ass affectionately.

They brushed their teeth and grabbed towels before Rip led Mick into the bedroom. 

As Mick pulled on his clothes from last night, he asked Rip, “Can I dress you?” 

“Excuse me?” Rip asked.

“Can I dress you?” Mick repeated. “Can I put your clothes on for you? People think I’m the stupid one.” He shook his head.

Rip laughed and asked, “Is that sexy to you?” 

Mick grinned.

“Why?” Rip asked.

Mick shrugged. Rip found his lack of self-analysis pretty charming. “Sure, you may dress me,” Rip said. 

Mick took Rip’s usual outfit out of the dressers. He dried him off a bit more before he started sliding his clothes on. Rip watched him with amusement, happy to see that Mick was enjoying this.

Once all of Rip’s clothes were on, Mick grabbed Rip’s holsters and started strapping them on him. 

Mick gathered Rip’s weapons off the shelf. 

“You can just set those down and I’ll grab them,” Rip said. Instead, Mick started placing each of the weapons in their proper holster or pocket. Rip watched with amazement. 

“You placed all of those perfectly,” he said. 

“I’ve been on a ship with you for this long and I don’t trust you at all. You think I didn’t memorize all the places you keep your weapons?” 

Rip smiled affectionately and said, “You’re amazing, darling.”

Mick beamed at him. He rolled Rip over and patted his ass as he said, “You know, you might consider putting another rifle somewhere. You still get your ass kicked a lot.” 

Rip looked back over his shoulder and said, “Well, that’s what I need you for, isn’t it?” 

Mick grinned at him. 

Rip cringed as he stood up. 

“Sore?” Mick asked, sounding a little proud of himself.

Rip sighed and said, “A little.” 

“Are you going to be able to walk right?” Mick asked

“I hope so. I do need to go out there and attempt to command some degree of respect.”

“I could tell everyone I’ll break their neck if they don’t listen to you,” Mick suggested.

Rip smiled at him affectionately. 

 

When they stepped out of Rip’s room, Sara and Leonard were walking by. Sara grinned with amusement, but Leonard looked over Mick unhappily. 

Rip froze, embarrassed. Mick crossed his arms and tried his best to look unapologetic under Leonard’s gaze. 

“Hello. Rip. And Mick,” Sara said, giggling in between words. 

“Mick, may I speak to you for a moment?” Leonard asked. 

“I’m busy,” Mick said. 

Rip saw the way that Leonard was glaring at him and he said, “Maybe you should talk to your partner, Mr. Rory.”

“Ex-partner,” Mick said. 

“Regardless. It can’t hurt to talk,” Rip said.

“Fine,” Mick said. He followed Leonard to his room. 

 

“Have a seat,” Leonard said.

“I’m fine with standing. This chat doesn’t need to take too long,” Mick said.

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from the captain too long,” Leonard replied.

“Go ahead. Do what you always do,” Mick said.

“And what do I always do?” Leonard asked.

“Convince me that he’s bad for me,” Mick said. After a second, he added, “Because you can’t stand to see me with anyone else, instead of waiting around for you.” 

“And did it ever occur to you that I always do that because you always choose someone who’s bad for you, so I become concerned?” 

Mick looked back at him coldly.

“Because, you know, Rip did at one point advise me to kill you,” Leonard reminded him.

“Do you really want to start that discussion with me?” Mick asked him.

“No,” Leonard acknowledged. His voice softened and he asked, “So, does he make you happy?” 

“He lets me have sex with him. It’s fun. That’s it,” Mick told him.

“Sure,” Leonard said agreeably, even though he knew Mick was incapable of keeping things casual. 

Mick turned to go.

“Come on, Mick,” Leonard said. “Let’s talk about it more.” 

“Not big on talking,” Mick said.

“You don’t want to brag about your conquest?” Leonard asked, figuring he could try to appeal to Mick’s sense of masculine bravado to try and get a sense of this relationship. 

“Fine. If we don’t die on today’s mission, we can get a drink afterwards and talk.”

 

Leonard took a sip of his drink, then said, “So. Captain Rip Hunter.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Mick said. “He’s basically just a sex toy.” 

“Mmhmm,” Leonard said. “How long?” 

“Who knows? I feel like I’ve been on this ship for a fucking lifetime,” Mick said. When Leonard kept staring at him, he said, “A few weeks now.” After a second, he added, “You know, he’s apologized for everything.” 

“That’s good,” Leonard said. “So, you like him.” 

“I’ve never liked anybody!” Mick said angrily. 

“He’s married,” Leonard said.

“Hasn’t seemed to stop us,” Mick said. 

“What are you going to do after he saves the love of his life and goes back to you and leaves you in the dust?” 

Mick’s jaw tightened. “I wouldn’t care. Because I’m not attached to him.”

“Right,” Leonard said, rolling his eyes. 

“And even if I was,” Mick said. “It’s not like I’m not used to people turning their back on me.” 

“Come on, Mick!” Leonard said.

Mick was already walking away.


End file.
